


Bones in Leather Pants

by erynwen



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erynwen/pseuds/erynwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones wears leather pants. Written for the <a href="http://mccoy-and-kirk.livejournal.com/6184.html">Happy 100 prompt fest</a> at <span><a href="http://mccoy-and-kirk.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://mccoy-and-kirk.livejournal.com/"><b>mccoy_and_kirk</b></a></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones in Leather Pants

"I don’t know, Jim.“

Jim only stares as Bones leaves the dressing room, squirming to get comfortable in the leather pants Jim talked him into trying on.

Bones legs were just made for them, leather clinging to strong thighs and well-defined calves. Jim tries not to let it show, but hell, it is quite a view.

“From what I can see, it looks not that bad. Turn around for me?”

Bones scowls, but obliges, facing the ugly curtains of the dressing room.

Jim let’s his gaze rake over Bones’ backside, taking in just how the leather brings out the ass of the other man, grinning.

Bones really has a fine ass, and Jim wants nothing more than to get his hands on it.


End file.
